dragon_riderfandomwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Kraa
Description Kraa was a powerful griffon who dominated an Indonesian island. He had many followers, Roargh, Chaska, Fierra ,Greiir, Tchraee, Hierra,the griffons, and much of the islands locals. He made deals with poachers to sell hostages that looked or were rare. (Examples: Hothbroadd the Troll, and Twigleg the Homunculus) Kraa's nickname for dragons are 'lindworms' The reason is unknown. Selling The Greenblooms+Hothbrodd When The Ben, Barnabas Hothbrodd Twigleg, and Lola arrived at The Island,Hothbrod, Ben, and Barnabas, were captured by Shrii's followers, whom mistook them for spies of Kraa. Before the error was resolved, Kraa's henchmen showed up and took them all hostage including Shrii. The group were put in tree vine cages. Hothbrodd tried to charisma the vines into letting them go, though his attempt was unsuccessful. they hung in the cages for a while. During that time Ben met Winston, a seemingly nice boy, who had also been captured by Kraa. Eventually, Lola and Twigleg launched a rescue attempt. They failed, they were put in tiny little cages. Finally the poachers arrived. They could only start examining the market of odd creature before Firedrake, Tattoo, and Sorrel, arrived and rescued everyone. The griffon's took Shrii, but the dragon's freed everyone. Tattoo made short work of the poachers who had flees to their now flaming boat since Tattoo had set it a light. Kraa's Fall Everyone had escaped the poacher cages besides Shrii, who was being held prisoner in Kraa's Palace. They only had tonight to get the sun feather. Twigleg and Lola snuck in, while Barnabas distracted the jackal scorpions. Twigleg was about to get the feather while Kraa slept, but Kraa awoke, he was going to eat him, but he heard screeching from outside. Tchraee had been killed by the dragons! Kraa roared. Suddenly, unknown to Kraa, Shrii had been broken out. Twigleg used his wits and charisma to convince Kraa that the griffons were plotting against him. Kraa roared angrily, after a lot of clawing, scraping, biting, and fire breathing everyone calmed down and formed a circle, Kraa had captured Barnabas as well as Twigleg. Kraa said if he and Firedrake fought him,and Firedrake won he would release the prisoners, give them the son feather, and let Shrii rule the island. If Kraa won, he would kill Shrii, and Firedrake. Firedrake, seeing no other choice, agreed. The battle was incredible. Paw against claw, beak against teeth. They battled on and on. The two were evenly matched, it was only when Sorrel attempted grabbing the sun feather and Kraa nearly bit her arm off and Sorrel screamed in pain and fell off that Firedrake raged and pinned Kraa to the ground. Kraa didn't surrender. He told his Griffon warriors to attack. they did nothing. Truly none of them liked Kraa that much. With his last bit of strength the defeated griffon lashed his venomous snake tail, hitting Sorrel, she shrieked. Sorrel survived, from medicine, but in Tattoos anger he engulfed Kraa in fire, burning him to ash. Including the sun feather. Appearances * Dragon Rider 2: The Griffon's Feather